


A Question of Hope

by AlexHunt



Series: Blades of Light and Shadows — Mal Volari x Daenarya [4]
Category: Blades of Light and Shadow (Visual Novel), Choices - Fandom
Genre: Awkward Boners, Bickering, Desire, F/M, Hope, Seduction, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: For the prompt hopeDaenarya really enjoys using her seduction skill, especially to toy with her favorite Rouge.
Relationships: Mal Volari/Daenarya, Mal Volari/Main Character (Blades of Light and Shadow)
Series: Blades of Light and Shadows — Mal Volari x Daenarya [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820410
Kudos: 5





	A Question of Hope

“Hope is useless,” Mal argued. “Having hope does not change the result.”

“No, but it changes your perspective on the journey,” Daenarya offered, as she warmed her hands by the fire the group had established as their camp for the night.

“Hope just delays your ultimate pain,” Mal countered.

“I disagree,” Nia offered. “Hope brings light into the darkness. Even when one’s outlook is bleak, as long as hope remains, they will journey on. Without hope, the journey may end before its destined time.”

“From my experience, hope just leads to a whole lot of trouble,” Mal shrugged. “And it’s never good. Unless the hope is for treasure than that I can get behind.”

“Let’s experiment!” Daenarya smirked, she loosened the ties holding the top of her dress up as she sauntered toward Mal, straddling his lap. She worked a few of the straps and buttons on his own top free. Her hands massaged his exposed chest.

“This proves nothing,” Mal said, though he let his head roll back enjoying the view. “I don’t see how this is hope.” 

“Even desire can turn to hope...” her finger trailed down his chest as she moved her hips softly against his lap. His hands curled around her backside pulling her further against him. She let him guide her for a moment more, her lips hovered over his. “...if you are denied what you crave.”

Daenarya’s lips brushed against his, never fully connecting as she pulled away, returning to her spot on the log beside a sleeping Threep as she relaced her top. 

Noting the rise of red in his cheeks, Tyril tossed his cup of water in Mal’s face.

“What the bloody hell was that for,” Mal questioned furiously as he shook the water from his hair. 

“You looked a bit flushed,” Tyril offered with a raise of his brow. “Though, it seems possible that I misread your human ailment. Apologies.” 

“Are you quite alright?” Nia questioned turning her attention to Mal with brief concern, before quickly turning away. “Oh goodness, sorry.”

Imtura laughed heartedly, taking another swig of drink, her eyes fixed on Mal. “You humans are so small.” 

Mal scowled, the scar on his eyebrow twitching. 

“As I said–” Daenarya smirked, her gaze enjoying the growing desire in his lap. “Even you hope for more than treasure.”

Mal ran his fingers through his hair, his chest puffing out, brushing off his companions’ mockery. “You say that, yet you forget, not all treasure is gold and jewels, Daenarya. There are other treasures to be had.” 

He stood moving in front of her. Lifting her chin up, he pressed his lips to hers, pulling her into his embrace until he felt her moving after his lips as he pulled back. “You’re not the only one who can play this game, Kit.”

Daenarya’s heart beat a little faster upon his retreat.

“And Princess–” Mal winked in Imtura’s direction offering her a devilish grin. “It’s what you do with what you’ve got that’s the true measure of size.”

The Mages both blushed at his bluntness at the matter. 

Imtura laughter continued. “Keep telling yourself that.” 

Mal’s gaze stayed fixed on Daenarya’s as they both hoped for what more could be.


End file.
